


Finger Brushes

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shisui realized he was in love with Itachi the moment their fingers touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Brushes

Uchiha Shisui was in love.

And no, not that childish puppy love that boys and girls had before they even knew what love really was. This was real love. This was head over heels and tongue tied love. It was not love that came on gently and with time. It was one moment everything was fine and the next Shisui felt as if he had been punched in the gut and his lungs set on fire.

Was that normal?

Probably not, but it was what Shisui felt the moment he realized he was in love with his best friend and cousin. Everything had been going fine. He and Itachi had met up by the ravine as usual and Shisui had brought a stick of dango along for Itachi, because Itachi liked them.

It had not been about the smile Itachi would shoot Shisui or how his eyes would light up happily or even how for a few moments, Itachi was acting his age and not how the clan had molded him. He was not Uchiha Itachi, eldest son of Fugaku and future clan head. He was not an ANBU captain or even a shinobi. 

He was Itachi. A thirteen year old boy who was suffering from a major sweet tooth. 

And in that moment, he was the most beautiful thing in the world to Shisui.

Shisui realized he was madly and blindly in love with Itachi when their fingers brushed as Itachi took the offered treat. Shisui found himself realizing in that second, that there was something otherworldly about Itachi. His lips were curved into a warm smile. Those lips that Shisui had never noticed before but now realized that they were a light pink color…very inviting…and those ridiculous eyelashes of his, that Shisui used to make fun of being so long and girly were suddenly gently curled at the tips and brushed over pale cheeks each time Itachi blinked. 

“Thank you.” Itachi murmured and Shisui blinked.

“Huh?” He managed and Itachi tilted his head thoughtfully. 

“Thank you for the dango.” Itachi stated, pink lips still curved into that smile. Shisui fought down the urge to lean forward and steal those lips in a kiss. Instead he looked away casually, and missed how Itachi’s eyes linger softly. A fondness sweeping over them. He missed the blush that spread across pale cheeks as Shisui had handed him the dango. For being so observant, Shisui missed a lot in those moments of realization. Shisui shook his head, clearing his thoughts.

“No…no problem.” Itachi nibbled on the treat and the older boy watched on.They sit in silence for a long while and Shisui watched as bird flew by overhead. He turned back to Itachi and nudged him lightly. Itachi looked to him, his mouth full of dango.

Oh, Shisui was in deep.

“Let’s train?” He offered and the younger boy nodded happily. He finished his dango and the two rushed off. Shisui was grateful for the distraction. 

Oh Shisui was in love all right. With a boy with an insatiable sweet tooth and a soft spot for his prickly little brother. And a month later when Shisui finally found the courage to kiss Itachi, it was completely unexpected and Shisui still wondered if he had imagined it.

Itachi kissed back.


End file.
